End of the Relation Ship
End of the Relation Ship is the seventh episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Plot Julie is throwing some grapes at Ship. Ship is eating them. "Try this," said Julie, throwing half of the rest of the grapes. Ship made a ring and ate them all. Julie dropped the bag and left to use the bathroom. Ship crawled over to the grape bag and ate the rest. Nearby, Ben is playing with a kite, and Gwen and Kevin are tossing a small ball back and forth. "This is kinda boring," said Kevin. "Got anything to spruce it up?" asked Gwen. Kevin smiled. "I wish I didn't ask that." The screen switches to Ben still flying the kite, but a larger red ball is on it. It rolls off, and Kevin and Gwen both try to catch it. They run towards each other and fall down. Gwen uses a mana arm to grab the ball, and pulls it towards her. "Hot, hot!" She punches it toward Kevin, who punches it to Gwen again, who kicks it aside to Ben, who's hands slip off of the kite string. The kite flew away. "I'll get it!" said Ben, transforming into Jetray. Ben flew towards the kite. It seemed like he was chasing it for a long time, because the sky got a little darker. The kite finally landed in a tree, then Ben caught it. He was about to fly away, when he heard a strange noise. He turned into ChamAlien and switched invisible. Below him was an Osmosian with white skin. He was wearing something black that looked like a shaggy dress. A mace was in his hand. He has a scar on his eye, and an eyepatch. The scar went over the eyepatch. "That reminds me of someone," said Ben, quietly. The Osmosian started talking. "Destructive in school leaded to detention. A flamethrower at lunch leaded me to suspension. I just wanted to be destructive, and now, I'll get some attention!" He put down the mace and picked up a bag of dog food. "He really needs to stop rhyming," whispered Ben. The Osmosian poured dog food in a trail that lead to him. "Come, come, little doggie-os. Come to papa." Soon, dogs licked up the dog food and walked up to the Osmosian. "Yes! Yes! My plan is complete! Now I will become obsolete!" "I bet he doesn't even know what obsolete means," said Ben, turning into Big Chill and passing through a building. The Osmosian put armed collars on every dog. "Now break in! Break in to that bank! So we will have enough money to fill a sewage tank!" the Osmosian pointed to a building. After every dog broke in, the Osmosian followed them and started destroying things. Ben landed back at the park and turned back to normal. Kevin, Gwen, and Julie were playing frisbee. Ship was in a tree, taking the form of a weird communication device. Ben climbed up in the tree with him. After a while, Ship got bored and tried to pick up communication symbols. He got the communication from the Osmosian calling for all pets, so Ship turns to normal form and runs away. The frisbee gets stuck in a very tall tree, and none of the guys can see it. So Julie comes to get Ship, and notices that Ship is gone. "Where's Ship?" asked Julie. "I don't know, he was right here a minute ago." Soon, all four got involved in a search party. Ben was XLR8. "Gwen, go high." Gwen made a mana platform and floated up on it. "Kevin, go low." Kevin absorbs his car and climbs into a sewer pipe. "Me, go fast." Ben runs slowly, then right after he leaves, he says, "Julie, go slow." Julie takes her time and looks all around the park. "Aww man, now I'm rhyming!" Ship climbs up the Osmosian's arm and onto his shoulder. "Hello, unique pet. I'll teach you to be destructive, wanna bet? First, show me what you got." Ship is reluctant, but the Osmosian shows him the dogs destroying things. Then, Ship jumped in the air and became a ship. He shot down half of the bank. "You're going to be a quick learner," said the Osmosian. Then, he chuckles. The chuckle sounds like a rhyme for learner. Kevin is below a manhole with the Osmosian and Ship above the manhole. He pulls out a walkie talkie and says to the others, "I'm going in!" He puts both hands on the manhole. Gwen is flying above the Osmosian and Ship. She whips out a walkie talkie and says, "I'm going in!" She starts to lower. Julie is inside the bank, looking under tables and past counters. She then looks through the hole and sees the Osmosian and Ship. She charges out a walkie talkie and says, "I'm going in!" She creeps closer. Ben runs past the Osmosian and Ship. He then steps up some dumpster stairs on top of a building and looks down on the Osmosian. He rushes out a walkie talkie and says, "Found a guy I saw earlier! I'm going in!" They all jump towards the Osmosian and Ship, then crash into each other. "Where did they go?" they all asked. Above them, Ship is flying the Osmosian and the dogs away. "I'll get Ship's signal," said Ben, turning into Brainstorm, then into Ultimate Brainstorm. He flies into the air and shoots radio waves that track active technology. The Ultimotrix beeps. "Hey, guys, I hear something beeping! I think I found him!" said Ben, swooping down on the Ultimotrix. "Wait, Ben, no!" said Kevin. It was too late. Once Ben touches the Ultimotrix, it times out. He falls to the ground. "Now we're stuck without any alien help and I'm hungry," whined Kevin. "There's a diner somewhere around here," said Julie. "Hot dog!" said Kevin, walking towards it. "The hot dogs are expensive. You should get the main meal," said Julie. Ben got up. "Ultimate Brainstorm seems to be dumb. That's ironic," said Ben. "I had Azmuth build a tracker. He said the technology could only be used once. This is once," said Julie, switching on a remote. Gwen made a large mana bubble and floated them all up in the air in the direction of the signal. Gwen also got Kevin in the bubble, who dropped his main meal. "My meal!" whined Kevin. His stomach growled. He absorbed mana and made a mana arm and brought it back to him. Then, Kevin dropped the meal. "POWER! TOO MUCH! MUST DESTROY!" Kevin flew into the air. He flew back, grabbed the meal, and flew away again. "Oh no, now we've got two problems," said Ben. "We can handle that later. Julie wants Ship back," said Gwen. Gwen flew them above Ship. "Someone will need to go in and stop the Osmosian. It can't be me, because I need to hold the bubble or it might take a long time to make again." "I'll do it," said Ben, running off the side of the bubble and to the top of Ship. Ben makes his head go upside down and looks at the Osmosian. The Osmosian gets scared and crashes Ship into a powerhouse. The electricity goes into Ship, who deforms. "I see we have a guest. Show him what you learned, Ship, then the dogs can eat the rest." Ship shapeshifts into a large alien toaster and shoots toast at Ben. Ben ducks. He then grabs a piece of alien toast and uses it as a shield from any attack thrown at him. He jumps on the toast and jumps up, then lands on Ship, who is a turret firing all over the place. Ben punches through the top of the turret, and electricity goes to the Ultimotrix, powering it up. "Let's rock and roll!" said Ben, selecting Cannonbolt. "Gemrock! Oh, well." Ben absorbed metal from a power plant and shot it at the Osmosian. He fell down. The Osmosian absorbed the ground and trapped the gem in rock. Ben controlled the power from the power plant and threw the Osmosian in a supersonic loop. Then, the dogs shot Ben into a very tall tree. It was too scary to go down. Ship turned into a ship and flew above Ben. He destroyed most of the tree, and was slowly destroying the branch. Then, the branch fell off, and Ben, too. Ben transformed into "WILDVINE!" He stretched his fingers and swung on a branch. He swung up, and onto the branch. "This calls for ultimate measures." He slammed the Ultimotrix. "ULTIMATE WILDVINE!" Ben shot lasers around the dogs, making a barrier. Then, he shot air from his feet and flew at Ship, knocking him down. He tied Ship to the ground and flew down. He made his rock hand grow and put pressure on Ship. "Just take this," said Ben, picking up Ship with his large hand. He flew over to Julie and shifted Ship back to regular form. "Now go take care of Kevin," said Gwen. Ben flew over to Kevin. "Alright, here goes nothing!" He shot super breath from his hand, blowing Kevin's many to his back. Then, when he got a good aim, he shot a laser at Kevin, removing all energy. Kevin fell, and Ben swooped down and caught him. Gwen and Julie flew to him. They all turned to normal. "A meal, anyone?" said Kevin, pulling the main meal from behind his back. Everyone crept closer to it. When Kevin opened the bag, the food was pretty much sloppy and messy and everywhere. Some food was half-eaten. "No thanks, I'll pass," they all said. "More for me," said Kevin, dumping the food into his mouth. Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Wildvine.png|Him and Ultimate Brainstorm Trivia *First appearance of ChamAlien. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero